


The Web of Love

by chu1luc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone falls for reader, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pansexual Original Character, well not everyone...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Jasmine had a fairly decent childhood growing up with her single mother, helping however she can in her little town. Because of her kindness and beauty, everyone called her an angel.But then her life was taken in a tragic accident.She expected to be with her late mother in Heaven, but finds herself in Hell with a form of a elegant blue and pink spider.It was lucky for her she met Charlie and Vaggie as she looks for shelter, but then she finds herself being pursued by a number of suitors.Was her being cast into Hell a mistake, or is there more to her than meets the eye?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Jasmine's head was spinning.

It happened all of a sudden.

Jasmine had pushed a person out of the way of an oncoming car that couldn't stop in time and she slowly died as people rushed to help.

Jasmine's mind blanked out after that.

When she woke up, she suddenly found herself in an area where there was red as far as the eye could see.

She stood up at an abandoned building where she landed next to, and noticed she was taller than usual as she stood at 5 foot 3 before. Now she was no taller than 7 feet.

She looked at her Hands and notice that she had 2 extra ones.

Noticing some glass, she used it as a makeshift mirror and took a good look at herself.

She had blue fur with light pink highlights where her skin was, and her plain black hair was replaced by fluffy sky blue hair with white dots that reached to her knees. It was even soft to the touch.

Don't get her started on her chest!  
In addition, she gained a hourglass figure and a chest pinup girls would approve of.  
When she was human, she was mostly a small B-cup, now she was larger than double Ds. The additional fur made them look a little bigger too.

Her eyes maintained their violet-pinkish color, that she was happy for. And there were two dots under the far corner of each eye.

Her teeth were now fangs, pure white.

She was also wearing a long white sundress, the one she died in.

She looked like a puffy spider crossed with Innocent bean.

With her changes, she felt intimidated.

Even more when she heard a loud explosion nearby.

Jasmine ducked to some cover when she saw a sign not too far.

Welcome to Hell

This was Hell?

So much for brimstone, fire and eternal damnnation.

But what was she to do?

She heard some people talking. Two females actually.  
They were talking over some plans for a hotel, and Jasmine took a step only for it to sound loud and caught their attention.

Nervously, Jasmine decided to ask for help.

"Um, excuse me. I need some help. I just arrived-"

"Oh my dad! You just fell?! Well, welcome to Hell! I'm Charlie, princess of Hell. And this is my girlfriend, Vaggie." The cheery girl said as the Grey skinned girl was neutral.  
"Hey."

"Nice to meet you. Um I heard that you're opening a hotel?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, a hotel to rehab sinners. Hell suffers overpopulation and every year exterminators come down from Heaven to kill demons that they could find." Vaggie said getting Jasmine's attention.

Angels come down here to kill?! She thought that angels were nice and merciful.

"We need to get one soul into Heaven to prove our alternative for the extermination can work." Vaggie finished.

Jasmine thought of this. If this works, she can be with her mom again.

"Do you mind if.....I sign up? I don't know what I did to come down here, but maybe you can help me find out. If I can be redeemed I can see my mom again." Jasmine said earning a sparkly look from Charlie as the princess pounced and hugged the new spider demon, repeatedly saying thank you.

"Well, I suppose that's a good reason for redemption." Vaggie shrugged.  
\--------------  
Jasmine got her own room which was more of a penthouse and smiled, if possible she'll get through this rehab process for her mom.

She decided to rest for the night.

Little did she know that she had something on her back that would impact not only her, but certain denizens of Hell as well.


	2. Angel Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets Angel Dust. Nuff said.

A few days had passed since Jasmine came into the hotel. She was currently cleaning up some parts of the hotel. She figured it was a way to help out Charlie and Vaggie since they took her in.

She had just finished cleaning the lobby when she heard the door open.

"Jasmine! We're back! And we found another tenant! This is Angel Dust. Angel, this Jasmine. She just came to Hell a few days ago." Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you Angel. I hope we get along." Jasmine smiled.

Angel looked at her from top to bottom as if scrutinizing her appearance. 

Then all of a sudden....

"Dang girl, you're more stacked than me! Big V would've liked to have you in his studio. Then again, I would be out of a job." Angel said as he squeezed Jasmine's bosom and she turned a brilliant shade of red. 

"KYAA!" She squeaked.

"Hey! No fondling other residents!" Vaggie said yanking Angel off of Jasmine. 

"Spoilsport."

"Sorry about that. Angel's not exactly subtle at times." Charlie said. "He's also an adult film star so..."

Jasmine couldn't get any redder.

After dinner, Jasmine headed off to bed with Angel following her. He didn't really know why, but there was something about Jasmine that made him want to pounce her. It wasn't his nor her fault for looking so fluffy and sexy with an innocent look. And he normally went for guys! 

"Uh, my room is here. Yours is just 3 doors down if you need me." Jasmine said.

"No prob sugarfluff."


	3. Meet the Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor arrives!

A few weeks had passed since Angel moved into the hotel, but figured Charlie was set up for failure because everyone else thought of it as a joke. Jasmine really pitied the princess for going through such criticism. 

Although she giggled when she got into a fistfight with Killjoy. 

Once Vaggie and Charlie were heading back, she figured to make some tea for them. 

Then the door opened.

"Hey, guys. I saw what happened on the news. Want some tea? It's raspberry." Jasmine asked.

"Sure. Save some for Charlie, she's talking with her mom on the phone now." Vaggie said getting a cup with a tired look.

Then they heard the door being opened, then slammed, opened again, and slammed again.

"Hey, Vaggie?"

"Whaaaat?" Vaggie asks with an irritated expression.

"The Radio Demon is at the door!" Charlie nervously answers, imitating the man's smile. Then points to the door.

Vaggie quickly sits up in shock, "What?!"

"Uh who?" Angel asked as he ate a popsicle. 

'Radio Demon?' Jasmine thought.

Charlie is nervous and turned her head to the door. And sure enough, she opens the door again.

The demon calls the Radio Demon, asks, "May I speak now?"

Charlie calmly says to the demon, "You may."

The demon reaches his hand out to Charlie as he talks with his radio voice, "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart!"

He then grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her to him, "Quite a pleasure!"

Alastor lets himself in and past the princess, "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show, and I just couldn't resist! What a performance! Why, I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! Hahahahaha."

He then walks further in as he says, "Sooo many orphans..."

Suddenly, Vaggie holds a harpoon towards Alastor's face making him stop, "Stop right there!"

Vaggie mutters, "Cabrón hijo de perra." Angel chuckled to herself as she heard that.

She continues to have the harpoon toward his throat and says, "I know your game and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous cheesy talk show shitlord!"

Alastor chuckles as he turned the harpoon away from him with a grin, "Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here...I would've done so already." Alastor said with voodoo symbols appearing around him as his eyes became radio dials.

Charlie and Vaggie stare in fear. 

Jasmine could tell he was not someone to fool around with as the rumors say.

"No, I'm here because I want to help!" The Radio Demon stated in glee.

The girls stare at him with confused expressions.

Charlie asks, dumbfounded, "Say what now?"

"Help!" Alastor repeats himself.

"Hahaha, hello? Is this thing on?" Alastor questions.

He taps his mic and says, "Testing, testing!"

Suddenly, the microphone talks, "Well I heard you loud and clear!"

"Um, you want to help? With...?" Charlie asks.

Alastor teleports himself from the shadow between the girls, "This ridiculous thing you're trying to do! This hotel! I want to help you run it."

"Buuut... why?" Charlie asks.

"Hahaha, why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom! I've lacked inspiration for decades," Alastor says.

Then leans his elbow on Vaggie's head, "My work became mundane, lacking focus..."

Then shoves her away, but Jasmine caught Vaggie before she could fall to the floor. "Aimless, I've come to crave a new form of entertainment! Hahaha!"

"Does getting into a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment...?" Charlie nervously asks.

"Hahaha! It's the purest kind, my dear: Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage and the stage is a world of entertainment," Alastor, showing his big sharp toothed smile.

"So does this mean you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?" Charlie asks.

Alastor shakes his hand in front of her as he laughs, "Of course not! That's wacky nonsense!"

That makes Charlie deflate.

Alastor shakes his head back and forth as he says, "Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity!"

He then shakes his head again, "No no no no, I don't think there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!"

He then looks over to Vaggie and Angel, the former being offended, the other shrugging. Jasmine tried to stay out of sight.

"The chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this! There is no undoing what is done!" Alastor adds.

Charlie steps forward and asks, "So then, why do you wanna help me if you don't believe in my cause?"

Alastor turns to see Charlie and looks at her with a large grin with his eyes glowing.

Alastor walks up to Charlie "Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!" Then pulls her close to him.

He twirls her around a little as he says, "I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure!"

"Riiiight," Charlie says, feeling uncomfortable and removes his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes, indeedy!" Alastor says.

Then he grabbed Charlie by her waist and drags her away, "I see big things coming your way and who better to help you than I?"

Jasmine overheard Vaggie describing how dangerous Alastor is and thought it was a good idea to maintain a good distance from him. 

Unfortunately, she wasn't out of his sight for long...

"Well now, who may this young, and may I say, very lovely spideress?" 

Jasmine found herself facing the Radio Demon and was nervous considering he towered over her.

Cliffhanger


	4. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets the Radio Demon and gets flustered.

The female spider looked nervous as the Radio Demon towered over her easily awaiting her answer.

"Um, I'm Jasmine. I'm the other tenant here, but I also decided to help around the hotel. To be honest I came to Hell a few weeks ago..." Jasmine nervously smiled a little. 

Alastor didn’t say anything for a bit before responding. 

"Well, it's nice to see such a shy smile. I believe it's endearing! And you have such a lovely name to go with your looks!" Alastor said taking one of Jasmine's hands and giving it a kiss.

Charlie was gasping to contain a squeal, Vaggie was glaring at Alastor. And Angel...

Well, he looked like he had something sour in his mouth before catching himself. He never felt anger toward a guy before unless it was his boss. 

This was a new feeling he rarely felt. 

Jealousy. 

"What are your capabilities for this establishment?" Alastor asked, still smiling. 

"Well, I know how to cook, bake, and I can do some paperwork thanks to my old job when I was human. I'm kinda of a jack of all trades." Jasmine shrugged.

Alastor hummed in approval. "I'll consider making you my assistant in the future." He said finishing their conversation. 

After that, Jasmine had witnessed Alastor getting two new demons in the fray; Niffty and Husk.

Niffty reminded Jasmine of an energetic child from the 50s, while Husk for some reason, reminded her of a grumpy cat meme.

The next thing she knew, Alastor burst into song and turning the room into neon colors as her clothes changed to a flapper dress with her hair all curled up. He even danced with her as he was reaching his finale when an explosion interrupted him. Unfortunately, it caused Jasmine to loose her balance, hitting her head on the floor causing her blackout. \--------- Jasmine began to stir as she felt a pounding headache. "Ow, I guess I can still get hurt even after death." She muttered and saw Niffty smiling. "Oh good! You're awake! And in time too! Alastor is finished with dinner." The little cyclops said as Jasmine rubbed her temples in an attempt to relive the pain. "Oh, I don't think you should try to get up my dear. Thankfully it was just a bump." Alastor said grinning as he had a tray of jambalaya for Jasmine. She had to admit, Alastor was a hell of a cook! "Well, you should get some rest my dear. We have plenty to talk about tomorrow! Goodnight my dear!" Alastor left as he took Jasmine's empty bowl and closed the door to Jasmine's room. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief and exasperation. What a day she thought as she laid back in her bed to sleep.


	5. Fluffs Galore!

The next morning, Jasmine woke up and felt refreshed. 

After she decided to shower and clean up, Jasmine headed downstairs to the lobby and Alastor was already up. 

"Hello darling! I see you're looking better! I was finishing making breakfast and the others will be down." Alastor grinned as Jasmine sat down.

"Thanks Alastor." 

"I heard from Charlie you're still new to Hell. How are you adjusting?" He asked.

"Well, I can say I'm doing well. Angel even helped me learn how to move my four arms." Jasmine said moving them to show her point.

"I must ask, what earned you a place in Hell?" Alastor asked. 

"Huh? You mean how I got here? I don't know. I lived in a small town my whole life, and everyone calls me an angel because I always help them out. So I don't really know if I did anything wrong. Charlie and Vaggie think me being down here is a mistake, that I'm a misplaced soul." Jasmine said as Alastor gave her some coffee.

As the others came down and ate, Charlie turned to Jasmine. 

"We have some time before we get methods for the hotel, so we can go get you some new clothes Jasmine." Charlie smiled. 

"Mind if I come with ya? I can give my opinion on fashion. Sides I need to get food for Nuggs." Angel Dust spoke up. 

"Nuggs?" Jasmine asked.

"Fat Nuggets, my pet pig. You'll love him. He's really sweet." Angel said proudly. 

"Sure Angel."

Soon Jasmine was with Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie at a Hell Mall which, thankfully was on neutral ground.

Most of the clothing Jasmine liked were white, light blue, and some some pink too. Most were simple dresses and at Angel's insistence she got a few shirts and shorts that she thought were cute.

At checkout, the demon cashier was badgering Charlie on her latest failure, but Jasmine intervened before anything went south.

"Excuse me. We don't want to cause any trouble, but we would like to purchase these. Do you want the sale or not?" She asked.

The cashier looked at Jasmine once and gained a surprised look as he took in her soft features.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." He gave a goofy smile to the others confusion. 

"Wow. You actually had him give us a discount. Do you have some kind of power of manipulation?" Angel asked as they headed home.

"I don't know. Doesn't every demon have some kind of power?" Jasmine asked. 

"Not really. Most demons are powerless except for animal abilities. The few demons that have power are overlords, like Alastor. Or even Charlie's folks. But manipulation is still a rare ability." Vaggie said. 

"Well, we'll find out what you can do. Don't worry!" Charlie smiled. 

Jasmine nodded, but she was still confused.   
What is her new powers?


End file.
